Talk:Sharquoi
Untitled Can someone circle the Sharquoi on the mural?--prophit of war 14:55, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :It's the top-left creature underneath the bar. --Dragonclaws 23:45, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Deleted? How is "Sharquoi" deleted? Only the scene with the mural was removed, and there is a mention of "Sharquoi" in CftU. --Dragonclaws 22:15, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed as per dragon claws. -- Esemono 03:05, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :The Sharquoi is mentioned from CftU. Look under the Elite Conversation. Trooper117 22:14, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Flood Juggernaut : Sharquoi? Is it possible that the Flood Juggernaut is an infected form of Sharquoi? 208.68.253.151 22:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Entirely possible, perhaps even likely. But there's no evidence to say so, other than that they're about the same size. -Azathoth 21:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Merge Sharquoi into Drinol Merge - I believe that "Drinol" is the name given to it by the humans and "Sharquoi" is the original name(by the covenant).--Spartan-007 22:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :"Drinol" is not a human word. So probably not. -Azathoth 21:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) At least choose which quote should go in each article and not have the quote in both -- Esemono 04:55, 12 March 2007 (UTC) No Merge - Drinol is a deleted alien species, and Sharquoi is something mentioned in a canon booklet. Although they are speculated to be the same, this is not fact. As far as we know, these are separate entities. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:04, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :No Merge - Ditto. Bullitt Time 15:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Neutral - Wait until after Halo 3. There have been whispers of "something bigger than a Grunt" which isn't one of the other species. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me 19:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Nuetral - What about when Halo 2 came out. Those two new races (the brutes, and the drones), it will be the same deal with Halo 3. the image in the image on the artical the bottom left creature looks more like a Drinols than the top left one so it could be that the Sharquoi and Drinols are two diffrent spiecies. User:Kami-Sama HGN I believe that it is the Sharquoi, in the mural, because it looks very similar to an infected creature in the Halo Graphic Novel. It is in the LAst Voyage of the Infinite Succor. One of the original contacts. It is also in the hunting area, coinciding with the fact that Sharqoui are dangerous, maybe using it to keep animal populations in check? SPARTAN-101 01:43, 21 July 2007 (UTC) halo 3 speculations i think that the sharquoi are given low respect (elite conversation) "we may be able to use the sharquoi". i also think that they will be seen in halo 3 (elite conversation) "I suspect we are forcing them into a tighter arena than they care to fight in, soon we may be able to use the Sharquoi." what do you think? fludz 'carnttuchmee 17:16, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Image is wrong The being in the top left is obviously the Drinol (look at Drinol concept art, or "Drinnol" in Marathon's profile) and the one in the bottom left is a Brute. Might want to fix that.....User:MLG Cheehwawa New Theory What if the Sharquoi isn't a sentient race. What if its' like the Rancor from Star Wars. They bring it in when its' close quarters and it will wreak havoc and extreme destruction. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:19, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Image There is a screenshot on ign.com showing some strange being:http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/734/734817/img_4755309.html[[User:Sgt.johnson|Sgt.johnson]] 17:59, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Um that thing is one of the new playable elite characters in Halo 3. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel B Company 18:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) The image is the next one overSgt.johnson 19:12, 6 August 2007 (UTC) You mean the one in the Jungle with a Bubble Shield in the background? Because thats a Brute. --Ajax 013 19:18, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I have never seen a brute that looks like that beforeSgt.johnson 19:21, 6 August 2007 (UTC) It's the new brute look. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel B Company 19:24, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Looks more... ugly... i like it.Sgt.johnson 19:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I don't have a registration, but I have Halo 3 and that is a brute with his helmet shot off. Easy kills. Tested? Last week, I overheard somebody at Band camp. He claimed to have tested Halo 3 and to have fought some big, new enemy that could break through a Bubble Shield with one hit. When I asked him about it, he said he would like to keep "these things" a secret until the game's out. Personallly, I think he's lying but, you never know. Spartan BJW :Err...you can't "break through" a bubble shield. You have to either wait for it to deactivate (20-30 sec) or get inside the bubble and blow up the generator. :I know you can't but assuming he isn't lying then that's kind of freaky. However, now he denies ever saying that and generally seems clueless as to what I'm talking about. You can walk into a bubble shield or a vehicle can drive throw. Bubble shields are indestructible.Papayaking 20:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Not Covenaut, or Not in Halo 3 If anyone saw the leaked scans of the instruction manuel, it didn't show the Sharquoi in the book. So if it is Covenaut, it most likly wouldn't be in Halo 3. Then again, it might not be a Covenaut race and all. Trooper117 22:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Covenaut? Is that anything like Covenant? There's probably some new species judging by the way bungie's talking, but then again i wouldn't be surprised if they were just editing out the word brute to jack up hype for no reason. Also, the manual leak might have been bungie, cause absolutely nothing new was revealed in it. Except what button you push you turn on your flashlight. Of course, "Sharquoi" could also be the covenant word for that really big gun thing that shoots down a longsword. Mabie Mabie it is a charactor who joined the covenant before and left because he figured out the prophets were wrong long before the elites. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)( ) 03:15, 23 September 2007 (UTC) It could also be Bungie confusing the hell outta us... Bungie... is bungie. Thats all I have to say on it... I wonder what the Sharquoi really is... (2015: release of the halo story bible) AJ 00:53, 8 October 2007 (UTC) No one will ever know what the Sharquoi is. It will remain a secret till the end of time. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Just a tactical maneuver, maybe. Perhaps the Sharquoi is merely a tactic for fighting close to a homeworld. Or maybe just a sandwich maker, who knows.Metaridley 19:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) A Ship? Have you ever noticed that in Conversations from the universe, the Elite never says that a Sharquoi is a species. It can be a class of ship! --Karzhani 13:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Has anyone considered that it might be an Engineer? To me, the image looks quite a bit like an Engineer, this would make sense because people knew about them since the first book. Though, saying that, the Covenant didn't start experimenting with Forerunner tech until a few ages later.--Hexhunter 13:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Engineers are Huragok, though. That image, I'm pretty sure, is of a hulking biped bowing down, most likely the Drinol. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:19, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::I am not saying that Engineers(Huragok) are Sharquoi. Now that I inspect closer, I can see the curve in the neck which the Drinols appear to have, yet I still don't understand why people relate that image to Sharquoi, when the sources were completely different.--Hexhunter 20:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) It could also be possible: If the sequence followed is right, then the listing should be something like this: Elite guardian; The Prophets (Mercy, Truth, Regret); Elite guardian ---------------------------------------------- Brute Jackal Grunt Elite Drones Hunters Even though Bungie is infamous for referencing to earlier games, it doesn't make sense to join the two species as being the same. Apart from that, given the species that have been encountered until now, among the ones that the Covenant have absorbed, the top left has to be the Brute species more than anything simply because of the fact that they are the only ones without armor. Going off the chronology of the game itself, the species is unknown until Halo 2, since the Elites left the covenant after the rebellion the Brutes would've taken their place, armor modified to fit. As such it makes sense that the Brutes are the ones being referenced to because, they are deadly without armor, they are large (about as large as Hunters), and are "Very freaking dangerous."(Frank O' Connor). The Bias 19:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC)The Bias Not Engineers It isn't possible for them to be Engineers either because by their very nature they are fragile, float on gas sacs, and don't have eyes. The top-left form can't be engineer because it is large, hulking, and dangerous. It might be the Halo form of Drinol, modified to fit Halo canon, but most certainly not an engineer. The Bias 19:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC)The Bias Engineers do have eyes.--The Demonic Idiot 10:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Other possibility It is also likely that instead of the Drinniol form being the one used in the Covenant, they used it instead for the Flood stalker form, making the larger form of the pure form the Hulk instead. Nessman007 says: For eons have I watched, listened to you misinterpret. This "Sharquoi" is not a deleted species. This "Sharquoi" is the Covenant name for a ship. And that it represents is the Forerunner Dreadnought. The Dreadnought can be described as "very freaking dangerous" as it is the most powerful the Covenant has. Its weapons were probably not removed at all. It is also "very freaking dangerous" because it allows easy access to the ark. That allows for the ability. to destroy sentient life. (i m a friend 2 all halo and earthbound fans)(Nessman007)Good day (SIGNING OFF) Should it be deleted? I think we should delete this page as it's only ever mentioned once, there is nothing said about it, it isn't in any of the games or books, and Bungie haven't released any information on it. As of this, I think it should be deleted.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 15:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :It's a noun mentioned in a canon document. I believe this makes it noteworthy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:24, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Any chance it coould be the skirmisher, just saying... =P 02:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Very Fricken Dangerous By the way the Sangheili mentioned the Sharquoi, I would think it's some kind of weapon that could destroy entire groups of stars. Very fricken dangerous. Liquid Ink 10:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sharquoi - What it may be I think that the Sharquoi may be the Forerunner Keyship that is used to power High Charity. The Covenant only knows what it is, not what is's called. So in some Covenant language, Sharquoi may mean something like "Forerunner Vessel." Ranger2654 (talk) 20:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Its the Drinol It was confirmed mid last year that the Drinol and Sharquoi are the same thing. See: here and here.--Soul reaper (talk) 06:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC)